Dimensional jaunt
by EgotisticalIndustries
Summary: Leaving a bunch of mad scientists unsupervised for an extended period of time tends to lead to excitement. In this case, they stole an alien spaceship and hastily re-fitted it for inter-dimensional travel. Now they're running around the multiverse leaving chaos and insanity in their wake. DEAD!


**IA IA disclaimer fhtagn**

**Author's Note:** this story is not serious in the slightest. Worth noting is that this story is the result of me transcribing a roleplaying game I'm doing with some friends of mine and then fleshing out the narrative a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Intro: meet the crew<br>**

Skills: Stuff this character is good at  
>Powers: Stuff this character can just <em>do<em>, no external equipment required.  
>Crimes Against Nature (MAD SCIENCE! must be at least 25 to have): Bizarre, disturbing, proprietary, or improbable devices that the character played a major role in creating and therefore has easy access to where normally getting some of that stuff would be a real pain and/or highly illegal.

**Captain: Cykotek**

A psychic cyborg wizard, who is the most psychologically stable member of the crew despite _thinking he lives in a video game_. At times he has moments of extreme proactive competence, other times... not so much. Worth noting is that he generally tries to fix whatever damage he causes, and is one of the nicest people aboard the ship. In combat he favors a fusion auto-cannon he fabricates on the spot, which has a total energy output of 0.6 kilotons per second at 6 shots per second.

Skills  
>Not Dying: (35)  
>Combat: (35)  
>Speech: (35)  
>Improvising: (35)

Powers  
>-psionics (mental manipulations AKA mind-jack)<br>-magic (fire, lightning, flight, TK, transmutation, regen, buffs, invisibility, noclip)  
>-fabrication (can make objects up to SUV size in seconds, these objects can be anything he has the plans for)<br>-Durability (requires energy equivalent to 2 kilotons of TNT to put down)

**Chief ****Psychopathic**** Mad Scientist: Edgar**

An utterly disturbing individual, the only honest way to describe Edgar is as a particularly sadistic remnant of a shattered mind wrapped in several layers of mania and obsession followed by saturation with Sheer. Terrifying. Brilliance. at creating devices and doing... things that if not violating the laws of physics, nature, and common decency at least severely warp them. He is primarily responsible for the creation of the multiverse drive and the plotometer. In combat he uses a particle accelerator pistol. Though it lacks the raw destructive power of Cykotek's fusion autocannon it makes up for this with increased ability to penetrate armor and shields. And not incinerating un-armored users with the plasma backwash from firing.

Skills  
>Not Dying: (45)  
>MAD SCIENCE!: (55)  
>Genre Savvy: (35)

Crimes Against Nature  
>-Resurrection machines (of various types, and dubious ethics)<br>-Oral Detonation Beam (a ray gun that can make teeth explode)  
>-Metaphysical Awareness chip (a brain implant that either shows the recipient the true nature of reality, or causes them to go totally insane. Usually both.)<br>-Multiverse Drive (collaboration with Falanna)(an addition to a spacecraft that allows it to traverse the void between universes)  
>-Plotometer (points in the general direction of plot points in the same solar system and makes a loud noise when something REALLY IMPORTANT is happening)<p>

**Assistant Mad Scientist/Infiltrator: Falanna**

Falanna is a sapient blob of undifferentiated cells roughly comparable to a biological T-1,000. As Falanna usually maintains a roughly female form, feminine pronouns will be applied to her. Pinning down Falanna's exact personality is tricky as her mind gets a bit scrambled every time she shifts, but she's usually somewhere between doctor wily, solid snake, and Bugs Bunny. For a combat load-out Falanna prefers to carry a lightning gun capable of frying circuits (or exploding skulls), EMP hardening and the Faraday cage effect be damned. As a less... loud and obnoxious weapon Falanna also carries a dart gun with several specialized darts in addition to the standard "sleepers". One of these dart types is the ominous-sounding berserker dart. When injected, the Berserker serum sends the victim into a violent rage for about 5 minutes after which they appear fine... for about an hour. At the end of this hour the victim literally detonates in a fiery explosion, usually after being hauled back to the medical bay. In addition Falanna has created a personal teleportation unit, an up-scaled version of which was incorporated into the multiverse drive and her summoning/banishment kit.

Skills  
>Not Dying: (35)  
>MAD SCIENCE!: (35)  
>Infiltration: (35)  
>Manipulation: (35)

Powers  
>-Shapeshifting<br>-Telekinesis (extremely versatile)

Crimes Against Nature  
>-Summoningbanishment rig (similar to the multiverse drive, except it acts more like a Star Trek transporter than a hyperdrive)  
>-Multiverse Drive (collaboration with Edgar)<br>-Specialized tranq darts (berserker darts included)  
>-Lightning gun (duh)<p>

**Disposable Meat Shield: Blake**

Blake is a stereotypical dwarf. If stereotypical dwarves had a love of all things fully explosive, containing napalm, or capable of full-auto fire. Preferably all 3. He is best described as short, bearded, drunk, and armed far beyond the teeth. That last bit is primarily due to the fact that one of Edgar's inventions can make people's teeth explode. In a fight (which he gets into often) he is usually wearing a suit of power armor, and wielding any of a half-dozen guns. That half-dozen guns includes such monstrosities as an antimatter rocket launcher and a fusion gatling with a total energy output of roughly 3 kilotons per second. The only reason Blake is able to carry all this stuff is due to having a bag that's bigger on the inside and doesn't increase in weight when filled. He can also be surprisingly sneaky at times.

Skills  
>Not Dying: (55)  
>Guns: (45)  
>Ninja: (35)

Powers  
>-pyrokinesis<br>-Flight (can break the sound barrier)

**Ship's AI: Maqen**

Maqen is the AI installed in the vessel that previous to its commandeering shared a name with 'her', but is now known as the _What Did We even do last night?_. Maqen quite blatantly wants to institutionalize, vaporize, poison, and dismember the rest of the crew respectively, but is prevented from doing so thanks to a hard-coded loyalty to her captain, which currently registers as Cykotek.

Skills  
>Deep Space Navigation: (65)  
>Deep Space Combat: (55)  
>Hyper-dimensional navigation: (35)  
>MAD SCIENCE!: (45)

Subsystems/technologies used in construction  
>-Fabricator Bays (internal systems for makingfixing stuff)  
>-Fusion Plasma Lances (chucks a blob of ludicrously hot plasma at roughly 30,000 Kms, yields are in the triple-digit megaton to single-digit gigaton range. Primary damage mechanism is kinetic)  
>-Gravity Shielding (can tank up to 4 gigatons worth of energy before falling, recharge quickly)<br>-Indestructium (a ludicrously durable alloy composing the majority of the _What Did We even do last night?_'s structure, meaning that at least strategic-nuke levels of firepower are required to damage anything important. Crew are not considered important for this purpose.)  
>-Gravity Drive (a sublight drive that works by using <em>space itself<em> as reaction mass)  
>-Warp Drive (Makes space smaller in front and bigger in back. The net effect is somewhat similar to going forwards at a few hundred c. Produces an Event Horizon ahead of the ship which catches debris, and converts it into energy which is released upon turning the drive off. This means it can be used as an improvised wave-motion gun in times of duress.)<p>

Crimes Against Nature  
>-Multiverse Drive (Installed in her systems. The blueprints and underlying mechanics are programmed into her Fabricator Bays)<br>-Plotometer (Same as the multiverse drive)  
>-Mookbots (floating spherical robot soldiers sent to die in droves. Of course, when your bots are designed to toss around and withstand tac-nuke levels of firepower and the other guy's <em>aren't<em>...)

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: up to the present<strong>

-Escaped Universe TR-1 (an original universe of my creation), much to the local law-enforcement's chagrin.  
>-8 hours of travel time<br>-Arrived in the Battletech universe (more specifically at a world near the periphery in the Draconis Combine)  
>-Mind-jacked a Comstar employee, getting intel about the world they were in<br>-Used 100 megatons of kaboom, some mind-jacking, and the Oral Detonation Beam to steal a (pitiful compared to their current gear) mech  
>-went to the Supreme Commander universe<br>-got mistaken for Aeon by the UEF  
>-Got shot at by the UEF<br>-Glassed a UEF world  
>-Visited the Cybrans<br>-Got mistaken for Aeon by the Cybrans  
>-Explained the situation<br>-Found out the UEF could follow them when an ACU gated onto a Cybran-held world.  
>-Went and found the ACTUAL Aeon.<br>-Got told to "convert or die" by the Aeon  
>-Left the Supreme Commander universe, going to Mega Man instead. Arrived during the events of Mega Man Zero 1.<br>-Botched first Contact, annihilating a large amount of Neo Arcadian mechaniloids and falling in with Ciel's resistance  
>-Assisted in the destruction of Copy X, inserting into the tower by ramming the <em>What Did We Even Do Last Night<em> halfway through an exterior wall.  
>-Found the ship was stuck upon extraction. Problem 'solved' by firing secondary Fusion Plasma Lances, which wound up levelling the vast majority of Neo Arcadia.<br>-Took advantage of a bizarre quirk of the multiverse drive's interactions with the mega man universe (namely that it has multiple game series on the same timeline) to time travel to the X era in an attempt to use a message capsule to ensure their past selves don't extinct Zero era humanity.  
>-Have a nasty encounter with several dozen UEF ACUs that gate onto Mega Man Earth. Nukes them from orbit before they can build up.<br>-Notices something weird happening with one of Saturn's moons, goes to check it out.  
>-Finds a Commander from Planetary Annihilation attempting to build Halleys (huge rocket engines allowing medium-small planetoids to be used as giant missiles) on Titan, attempts to nuke it from orbit to find that the Commander's forces are sufficiently durable to ignore it. (behind the scenes: the UEF ran into the Planetary Annihilation universe, and their forces were captured and reverse-engineered. Multiverse Drive included)<br>-Attempts to use magic to sabotage the Halleys, fails.  
>-Uses the Event Horizon of their Warp Drive as an improvised MassEnergy conversion matrix, delivering the multiple teratons of smackdown required to destroy a Commander.  
>-Did MAD SCIENCE! to make dedicated MassEnergy conversion engines and weapons using the Event Horizon principle. Ship Guns upgraded to conversion lances (main gun delivers 2.15 teratons worth of energy per shot now. Secondaries come in at 200 gigatons each)  
>-makes it their mission to stem the growth of the Consuming Swarms (I.E. the Commanders and UEF).<br>-Goes to visit Jimmy the Cosmic Horror, petitions him that there won't be any more mortals to mess with for his own amusement if the Commanders kill them all. Jimmy subsequently strips the Commanders of ultiverse Drive tech, but that's all he does.  
>-The funky time-travel effect of using the multiverse drive in the Mega Man universe is exploited to get a huge self-replicating warfleet (show up to start it during the classic era, pick it up during Legends after it's had time for several thousand years of growth)<br>-Manage to successfully recruit said warfleet (barely)  
>-Go to Dwarf Fortress (more specifically Towersoared), bother the locals for no real reason for a while.<br>-Detect a commander incursion at the edge of the system, with an ENTIRE FREAKING METAL PLANET (I.E. death star)  
>-Deal with another commander on the planet by getting some of the warfleet to tractor beam it into space before blasting it to avoid collateral damage.<br>-Go kill the commander on the Metal Planet, manage to get the plans for the Catalyst structure. Fail to secure a PA-verse builder unit, leaving them stuck with relatively slow fabrication bays.  
>-Begin refurbishing their Metal Planet, relatively slowly. Meanwhile set out to methodically wipe the Commanders from this particular universe.<br>-Eradicate every commander in this particular galaxy over the course of about a week.


End file.
